


Late night phone calls

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [9]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Bad at tagging, M/M, Unintentional Voyeurism, he can't wait, shirou's been having sex dreams about yonekuni, unintentional overhearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awoken from a dream, just days after laying with Shirou, Yonekuni receives a call in the middle of the night from the one he was dreaming about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night phone calls

He couldn’t believe it as his eyes snapped open while his body still shuddered from the dream along with his heart racing. Licking his dry lips, he didn’t have to wonder why he had been dreaming of the male. All he knew was that he wanted more. More of the heat and the way that Shirou’s body clenched onto him as he came. A brief look at the clock on his nightstand before sighing. It was only the middle of the night, still several hours before he had to get up for school. Several hours until he had to face the male and figure out how he was going to handle everything. Burrying deeply under the blankets, his hands slipped down and despite having come earlier, he could feel his body wanting more. Turning away from the door, as if to block what he was about to do, he closed his eyes and thought back to just a few days ago. To the day that would change his life forever.

He never thought that he would find himself sleeping with his “friend”, never even thought about it and yet, afterwards, he couldn’t compare what he experienced with Fujiwara to anything he had so far. The feel of smooth skin under his hand, the way the male seemed to arch under his touch and beg for more. Hand sliding down his body, slipping under the clothing of the pants he wore before figners curled around himself while his fingertips teased. Fleating touches to the sensitive tip, a name leaving his lips as he rubbed, pulling his hand away when the sudden ring of his phone startled him.

Glancing at the name on the screen, he hid a smile even though he was alone in his bedroom. Answering, his voice low as he greeted the one who called him, enjoying the sound of his name leaving Shirou’s lips. Seperated by distance, he quietly talked to the male and wished silently to himself that Shirou was with him, waiting to touch him like he did in his dreams. Questioning Shirou to why he was calling, the faint pause in Shirou’s voice before he admited that he had woken up from a dream and just wanted to hear his voice. Easily hearing the desire in the canine’s voice, he turned on his back and stared up at the celing. ”Why don’t you tell me what I was doing to you in your dream, I want to hear the kinds of things you dream about.” The sharp intake of breath and the faint sound of his name that trailed off into a moan.

The sound of rustling filled his ears and he could only imagine what the male was doing, catching a faint sound of his name. His own hand slipped down as Shirou’s voice spoke, fingertips sliding softly against his sensitive skin while his eyes closed. Listening quietly as Shirou hesitantly told him, anticipating on hearing what the heavyweight had dreamt about, his voice soothing the raging inside him.

“You had me pinned to the bed, your hand sliding down my back to grasp at my hair,” licking his lip as he struggled to hold the phone to his ear while. ”Pulling me back into your movements all the while licking at my neck.” His body shivered at the sound from the other end as Shirou’s words trailed off into a moan, breathing heavily as he pictured it in his head. Waiting for Shirou to continue, silence on the other end followed by the sound of his doorbell ringing. Glancing at the clock, cursing and throwing on a shirt, he answered the door to find the one he was talking to earlier standing right in front of him, phone to his ear.

“I didn’t want to be alone,” Shirou offered as he hung up the phone. He had rushed to get dressed after waking up, unable to wait and called Yonekuni while nearing the stop. He was glad that he was the only one in the car of the train when he confessed on the phone of what he was dreaming Yonekuni did to him. He stood at the doorway, waiting for the blond to say something to him, only staring. Heart heavy, about to sigh and scold himself about jumping to such conclusions, he excused himself and turned away. About to walk down the stairs, the hand on his wrist stopped him. Opening his mouth to say something, a rushed kiss to his lips that parted, allowing Yonekuni to slip his tongue in and taste. A rumbled sound before the blond pulled away and pulled him as well, following and stumbling after Yonekuni.

Once he had Shirou inside, closing the door and pinning the boy against it. Bracing his hands on the door, trapping Shirou between his arms, he leaned in and whispered against pliable lips, words meant only for Shirou’s ears. Watching the male before him flush at his heated words, he pulled Shirou towards his room all the while letting his hands linger across the canine’s body. Fingers dipping up the edge of the shirt Shirou wore and then down, past the waist band of the male’s pants only to pause at his find. ”Why aren’t you wearing anything under your pants?” He asked against Shirou’s neck while his fingers continued down, rubbing against his lover’s trembling ass.

Waiting as patiently as he could for Shirou to answer, the feel of hands grasping tightly to his shoulders as his rubbing fingers started to push inside. Gasps of his name and breath against his ear as Shirou told him of unable to wait. Of just throwing on his clothes and leaving after waking up. Pulling his fingers free, pushing Shirou down onto the bed before following him down. Pinning the male down by kneeling above him, he didn’t say a word as he pushed up Shirou’s shirt up and off, tossing the clothing to the side before ducking his head down to the male’s neck. Nose finding and rubbing the spot that seemed to gush with an overwhelming scent, his lips parted to let out a guttural moan. His body moved on its own accord while he trailed his tongue down, leaving his own marks on Shirou.

Nibbling down, his lips soothing the hurt of his bite marks, tongue laving at Shirou’s nipple before rubbing his cheek against his lover’s strong chest. Pausing, resting his head over the sound of his lover’s heart beat while arms came up to hold him close. Fingers gently touching the back of his neck, sliding through his hair to gently cup the back of his head. The heavy sound of Shirou’s heart under his ear got louder as he slipped his hand between them, reaching for the front of Shirou’s pants. Finding the straining flesh through the cloth of the canine’s pants, his fingers molded the twitching flesh through the clothing and slowly moved, enjoying the little movements as Shirou tried to move into his hand.

Little sounds reached his ears as his fingers abandoned the front and slipped inside, curling around the naked flesh he found. Hands slipping away from his head, down to his shoulders and curled into him, gripping him tightly, forcing him to look up. Seeing the want and desire on Shirou’s face, he pulled his hand away to kneel up and off of Shirou’s legs. Grabbing Shirou’s hand, pulling him up to kneel along with him and when he did, grabbing the male by his chin and tilted his head, stealing lips in a fiery kiss. Lips parted for him, dipping his tongue in for a taste while a rumble in his chest at the taste.

He wanted him, wanted him so bad as he pulled away and pushed Shirou onto his chest. ”Just stay like that,” he rasped, licking his lips as he reached for Shirou’s pants, struggling to undo the button and lower the zipper. A silent sigh of relief when they gave way, pulling down the clothing that blocked his view of what he was revealing.

In the dim light of his bedroom, he could see the pale skin of his lover’s ass, seemingly begging for him to touch. To sink in and take him the way he wanted. Forcing Shirou’s hips up, he rubbed himself against his waiting wolf. Showing him through his clothing what he did to him, being surprised at the feel of the male pushing back against him and rubbing himself against his swollen cock. Breath hissing out, pulling his pants down far enough to free himself. Reaching and grabbing Shirou by the hip, holding the male still while he rubbed himself against the upturned ass.

“Do you want me? Like this, rubbing against you?” His hand slid away from Shirou’s hip and up the male’s back. Nudges of his hips, forcing more of his flesh against the puckered hole. Seeing the canine turn his head to look over his shoulder, his fingers found and curled around strands of dark hair as he forced his lover’s head down. ”You don’t have to look,” he bend over Shirou’s back, nosing between shoulder blades to lick at skin, tasting and biting his lip to hold back the groan. He never could get over the taste of the wolf’s skin, no matter where he licked and nipped.

Pulling back, releasing his hold on Shirou’s hair to grasp at his lover’s hips again, pulling him down while rubbing the tip of his flesh against the waiting hole. The nudges of his hips stilled before pushing, forcing himself in only to stop when he felt the lubrication that had already been applied. ”What’s this? You already prepped yourself?” A look to Shirou, seeing cheeks flush and the faint nod, tongue coming out to lick at lips.

“Ye-yes. As I was getting dressed, I-uh, applied it.” The flush deepened, he chuckled which drew out into a moan as he slowly start to sink into the canine’s body. Pulling back only to push back in, deeper this time, brushing against the spot that had his lover clawing at the bed. Soon picking up a rhythm that suited them the best, he never knew that he had knelt on his phone, accidently dialing a number.

Walking down the street with his Norio, Kunimasa heard his phone go off in his pocket. Excusing himself from the conversation he was having with his boyfriend, he pulled out his phone and looked at the name. Sighing, wondering what his brother wanted, he answered. Instead of getting his brother’s voice like he usually did, the sound of harsh groaning filled his ears. The sounds of harsh words and head board hitting the wall. Sounds of begging, hearing Fujiwara’s voice in a way he knew he shouldn’t hear, Yonekuni’s voice groaning out words he didn’t even want to understand. His hand clenched tightly onto his phone while he grit his teeth before hanging up.

“Kunimasa?” The worried sound of Norio’s voice reached his ears. There was no way he could tell Norio what he had just heard, not with the way the lightweight seemed to act sometimes. Waving off the nekomata’s concern, he wrapped his arm around the male’s shoulders, pulling him close. Another evening almost ruined by his older brother, muttering under his breath about lack of respect for other people

He thought if he wasn’t home, he wouldn’t have to hear them going at it. But to actually hear them while he was on a date with Norio? A shake of his head, he wondered how he was going to tell Yonekuni what he heard or for that matter, what Fujiwara would do when he found out he heard. Laughing to himself, he walked Norio home, hoping that by taking his time, the two would be asleep by the time he got home.


End file.
